


Don't Go Home

by Blink_Blue



Series: Things You Said [7]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things you said when you were scared.</p><p>How exactly does Connor convince Oliver to come to the sleepover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Home

_“If this guy is stalking us, of course he’s seen you, you’re not safer than any of the rest of us.”_

_“Maybe. Or maybe I am. He hasn’t sent any creepy videos of me. If he saw me that night, don’t you think he would have recorded it? All I’m saying is, if we’re going to hole up somewhere while the grown ups take care of business–whatever that means–my place would be our safest bet…”  
_

Connor turns away from the group and sighs impatiently as he glances at his watch again. _5:16 PM._ The ring tone mercilessly drones against his ear until finally, he hears a click.

_“Hey! What’s up?”_

“Oliver?! Where are you?” He curses himself silently. Even to his own ears, his voice sounds panicked and decidedly _not_ normal.

“Uh… I’m heading home,” Oliver says with a short laugh. “Same thing I do every weekday around this time. Why? What’s going on? You want me to pick up some take out on my way back? I’m really in the mood for sushi and I know it’s not–”

“No!” Connor says quickly. He sees a few glances in his direction but he turns away again and makes sure to lower his voice. “Don’t go home.”

“What? Why? You have a guy over you don’t want me to know about or something?”

“No!” Connor says, exasperated. “No, I’m at Annalise’s. Look, Ollie, there’s some serious stuff happening. Bad stuff, okay? With Philip. And we’re not safe at home. So just… just don’t go home, okay? _Please._ ”

He hears Oliver laugh over the line. “Babe, I think you’re overreacting again.”

“I am not overreacting!” He hisses. “This guys is a serial killer, and he’s _stalking_ us. We’re not safe there. He’s already broken in once–”

“Well, what am I supposed to do?” Oliver interrupts. 

“Where are you right now?”

“I’m just passing 16th and Washington, I’m like five minutes from home.”

Connor takes a deep breath. “Okay, just… just go to the sushi place that you like and… order a platter or something. Just go there and wait for me.”

“Connor, this is ridiculous…”

“Please, please Ollie, just do it. Just wait there for me, and I’ll be there as soon as I can. Then we’ll go home _together,_ pack a few things, and we’re staying at Asher’s until this whole thing blows over.”

“What–excuse me? We’re staying at _Asher’s_?”

“Yeah, I know,” Connor mutters. “But it’s the safest option right now, and we’re taking it. Everyone else is going to be there too. And hopefully it’s just for one night, but–”

“So I’ve only just learned to tolerate his presence, and now you want to have a sleepover at his place?”

“Ollie…”

“Why can’t they stay at our place?”

“Because Philip knows where we live!”

“Connor…”

“No. No! Can you–can you please just not argue with me?” He sounds a bit hysterical to his own ears. His free hand has come up to grasp a fistful of hair and he tugs on it anxiously. “I’m doing this because I’m scared for our safety, okay? And I’m already freaking out over the situation, and I refuse to come home to find you murdered in our kitchen just because you refuse to get sushi so just please–”

“Okay, okay,” Oliver says softly. “Okay. I’ll do it. I’ll wait for you at the sushi place. In public, surrounded by people… I will be a very difficult target for… crazy serial killers.”

Connor releases the breath he’d been holding back. The tension slowly drops from his shoulders. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“Of course,” Oliver says gently. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah,” Connor murmurs. “Yeah, I’ll see you really soon.”

“Okay… don’t be long. I love you. And be safe,” Oliver adds as an afterthought.

A grin spreads on Connor’s face, despite the seriousness of the situation. “I will. And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
